[unreadable] The institutional NRSA program sponsored by the Diabetes & Metabolic Diseases Research Center (DMDRC) offers multidisciplinary post-graduate training opportunities to the scientifically-trained (Ph.D.) and clinically-trained (M.D.) to acquire expertise in the study of metabolic diseases using state-of-the-art approaches of biochemistry, cell and molecular biology. Opportunities for training include diabetes & insulin action, protein metabolism, G-protein-coupled receptor action in disease states, cell signaling, Ras and MAP kinase regulation. Expertise is derived from 27 trainers from 9 departments with basic/clinical research in 6 major disciplines (physiology, pharmacology, biochemistry, molecular biology & cell biology, biomedical engineering). The training faculty support the tenet that a successful research career in the diverse and multifaceted area of endocrine and metabolic diseases requires a broadly-based background founded in these five major disciplines as well as a hybrid perspective which is receptive to strategies transcending the limits of one's immediate specialty. Training is principally as participants in vigorous, supportive research programs of individual trainers as well as more-broadly-based training as DMDRC members. Trainees actively participate in weekly interdepartmental seminars, minisymposia, journal clubs in specialized areas (endocrinology, cell signaling), and periodic scientific meetings where reports on original research are presented. The trainees (8 per year) will be principally medical (M.D.) or Ph.D. graduates who demonstrate a keen interest in taking advantage of these opportunities. Emphasis is placed on the vigorous recruitment of women and underrepresented minorities. Trainees are selected based upon their ability to conduct original research in a careful and critical manner, the nature and quality of their thesis and/or prior work, and recommendations by referees. Competitive applicants visit the campus and present a seminar. Facilities include modem laboratories (>300,000 n.s.f.) equipped for original research endeavors. Unique opportunities exist for advanced training in transgenic and KO siRNA mice, proteomics (MALDI and QToF mass spectrometry) & structural biology, 2-photon microscopy & imaging analysis, fcs, microarray, MRI/PET, etc.. The DMDRC T32 program sponsors bioethics training, career building, and planning. The DMDRC training program enjoys strong University-wide support. [unreadable] [unreadable]